Maintenance of a substrate processing apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device, such as a large-scale integrated circuit (IC), is periodically performed to maintain the cleanliness therein. Conventionally, a gas cleaning technique of introducing a cleaning gas into a reaction chamber has been used to remove a film deposited on an element of the reaction chamber.